


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 18: A Sure Thing

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic, The Johnlock Collection, foodball, johnlock podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: This is a long one - for us at least. We tried out a sound effect on Sherlocks Thoughts. Let us know, if it works for you :)All the Johnlock love,Violet & Muffin





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 18: A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
